


Untitled #2

by liannyeong



Series: The unnamed series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: Some fluffy moments centered on hugs and coming back home late.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: The unnamed series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190699
Kudos: 4





	Untitled #2

One.  
Her mood hasn't been good since she got off work that evening. She was tired from having to stand in the subway throughout the whole journey while enduring a very bad cramp. Rowdy and noisy children were screaming away during the ride, annoying her to no end despite the high music volume in her ears. She swore she would never work on weekends anymore. The one and a half hour journey felt long and she yearned for nothing but a nice hot shower and the comfort of her bed.

So when she returned home, she nearly beelined for the bathroom but Jaebum stopped her.

"Come here for awhile," he said, head peeking out from the living room. His eyes were blinking up at her. Usually she would try to figure the emotions and the real message behind it but she was so tired that evening that she almost whined.

"I'm tired, Jaebum-ah. Let me take a bath first," she replied without waiting a beat for his response. She headed into the room, dumped her bag onto the floor and made way for the bathroom, nearly bumping into Jaebum who had been trailing after her silently.

"Hey," he called out, a hand wrapped around her elbow. Her patience was at its limit but the last thing she wanted was to burst at her husband for nothing. Jaebum wrapped his other hand around her other elbow, forcing her to direct her attention on him. He peered into her face, as if her face had answers written all over. She wanted to pull her arms from his hold but he gently slid a hand down to her waist, effectively pulling her closer while the other went to the back of her head. Just like that, Jaebum embraced her. She had no other place to put her hands except on the back of his shirt.

"Did something happen?" she asked, out of curiosity.

"No, but I thought you might need a hug," Jaebum answered, his mouth so close to her ear.

"Wha--"

"Shh," he hushed her. "Just for awhile, okay?"

She only nodded her head slightly, fingers dug into the material of his shirt. Just like that, they stood in the middle of the room, arms around one another until she was calmer and the weariness were lifted off her shoulders.

\---

Two.  
Jaebum was already fast asleep on their queen-sized bed, snoring a little in the dark. On the other hand, she just reached home from a school reunion dinner. It was nice to catch up with her old friends, but what brought her mood down the drain was the fact that the girl she hated who hated her attended it too. Snide remarks were thrown around, harsh words disguised under the usage of seemingly kind and innocent sentences. What could have been a good day was ruined.

She quickly washed up before pulling on anything she could get her hands on in the wardrobe before throwing herself under the covers, snuggling close to her husband. As she wriggled, Jaebum stirred awake.

"Hey," his sleep-heavy voice greeted her in the dark. "How'd it go?"

She jutted her lips out in a pout, though she had no idea if Jaebum could even see it. She pulled at his arm so that it draped over her body, burying her nose at the crook of his neck.

"Bad," she simply said.

Jaebum only hummed before he adjusted his position to rest comfortably on his side. He pulled her close, chest to chest. "It's okay. You're okay now," he mumbled.

\---

Three.  
"Hi," she greeted him with a weak smile when Jaebum finally appeared at their doorstep. Apparently, she had forgotten to bring her keys. So when she got home, she was locked out and had no other way but to wait for Jaebum to return home an hour later.

Jaebum only sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, but he didn't say a word against her. He unlocked the door and let the female enter first, knowing very well how tired she had been, sitting outside of their apartment like a homeless person. She threw herself onto the couch, arms flailing at her sides, eyes shut.

"Go and take a bath," Jaebum gently said as he patted her kneecap.

"Later," she murmured without opening her eyes.

"Come on. Take a bath and you'll feel much better," Jaebum tried again.

She whined, letting her body fold half in an uncomfortable position. She buried her face into the leather material of the couch, not willing to move a muscle.

"Come on," Jaebum tried again, smoothing a hand over her back.

"I'm just tired, Jaebum-ah," she whined.

"I know, but you should freshen yourself first. I'll cook, okay?" Jaebum softly persuaded her.

After much reluctance, she finally gave in and pushed herself up. She dragged her feet to the bathroom. She meant to slide the door shut but Jaebum yanked it open halfway. She blinked at him, confused. He took a step in and slid the door shut behind him. Then he padded over to the bathtub, let the water run from the tap before making his way back to her. He cupped her face, gazed at her so lovingly. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before touching his nose to her jaw. His hands slipped down to her waist, half hugging her body, his fingers tugging at her clothes. 

"Let’s get you cleaned up," he whispered to her ear before discarding their clothes and pulling her by the wrist into the tub.

\---

Four.  
It was nearly two in the morning and yet, Jaebum hadn't reach home. The last message he sent her was close to eleven at night, telling her he got caught up with a last minute meeting with his client. She felt her heart drum in her ears, worry flooding her body. Did something bad happen? Did he get caught in a bad traffic? Or did he fell asleep in his studio? So many questions and scenarios swarmed her mind that she could not help but pace around the living room to clear her mind.

The clinking of the keys on the door and she halted, head turned to the source. The door opened and relief washed over her when Jaebum came in, his hair tousled, eyes tired.

He clicked the door shut without looking, eyes trained on her instead. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have. You have a conference tomorrow, don't you?" he spoke as he approached closer.

She nodded. "But I was worried about you."

Jaebum sighed, ruffled her hair slightly. "You always worry for no reason," he scolds though his eyes were smiling.

"Are you okay though?" she asked, eyes wavering between his to judge his expression.

Jaebum let out a deeper sigh, a hand raked through his hair. Her eyes tracked the motion. For some reason, it was mesmerizing to watch the strands fall back to place. "They were demanding."

"Oh dear," was her only response before she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around him. A hand went to his nape, pulling it down so that he can tuck his face onto the crook of her neck. The other went around his broad shoulder, rubbing small circles on his back.

She could feel him taking a whiff of her scent, and then his warm breath on her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist afterwards, nuzzling at the embrace.

"Go and wash up, alright? Then we can go to bed," she said. Jaebum nodded lightly, just enough for her to feel it before pulling away. His hand slips into hers, and she lets him take the lead to their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
